


The Gay-Lesb-All is Up

by Carororyreads



Category: Glee
Genre: Alliances, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Bisexual Sam Evans, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carororyreads/pseuds/Carororyreads
Summary: This is practically what would've happened if Rachel and Kurt made the Gay-Lesb-All into a GcAnd yes Marley, Unique, Sam and Blaine are here even though they werent in Season 1 but its my fic I make the rulesIdk where this is gonna go I just really need a fic like this and its 1 AMRated mature for swearingBisexual Rachel BerryLesbian Quinn FabrayBisexual Sam EvansPanromantic/Demisexual Mercedes JonesSapphic Marley RoseSapphic Unique AdamsLesbian Madison McCarthy
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Madison McCarthy/Marley Rose, Quinn Fabray & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Unique Adams/Marley Rose
Kudos: 9





	1. The one with the Gay-Lesb-All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the fic that I decided to make because i needed it basically.
> 
> This is only my second work so if you have any feed back feel free to tell me (this could also be about the way I represent a sexuality since i'm not an expert)
> 
> I hope u like it!!!

* @Barbra2.0 started a grouchat*

* @Barbra2.0 named this groupchat "Gay-Lesb-All" *

* @Barbra2.0 added @Theatherandfashion to the groupchat *

@Barbra2.0:Hi Kurt, welcome to the Gay-Lesb-All!!!

@Theatherandfashion:Rachel what the hell are u doing?

@Barbra2.0: How did u knew I was Rachel?

@Theatherandfashion:First of all, u came up with the idea of the Gay-Lesb-All so u could be in a whole bunch of clubs

@Theatherandfashion:Second, no one else would've named themself Barbra2.0

@Barbra2.0:You got a point

@Barbra2.0:Well since u are already familiarised with the club I won't have to explain it to you 

@Theatherandfashion:Rachel this is fucked up you're not even gay!!! 

@Barbra2.0:Well actually i' m bi, I just haven't told anyone at school 'cause of all the bullying thing yk

@Theatherandfashion:Oh 

@Theatherandfashion:Well thank you for telling me that

@Theatherandfashion:But now that u mention it 

@Theatherandfashion:Shouldn't we make this more inclusive to the community in  
general?,since there aren't only gays and lesbians 

@Barbra2.0:Ur right

@Barbra2.0:That is Why ur Co-Captain of this club

*@Barbra2.0 has changed the groupchat name to LGBTQ+ Alliance*

*@Barbra2.0 has made @Theatherandfashion coowner of this groupchat*

@Theatherandfashion:Well now it's alright

@Theatherandfashion:But how are ppl supossed to join? 

@Barbra2.0:Well i left a binder with all the information of the club in each computer at the computing center, they can enter anonymously if they don't feel safe sharing their identities. 

@Barbra2.0:Talking about that u should probably read the binder

@Barbra2.0:*Gay-Lesb-All. Pdf*

@Barbra2.0:Maybe i should change the title

@Theatherandfashion:Yup


	2. The one with Gsnixx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt sleep last night so I wrote another chapter.
> 
> Sorry if there is any errors :)

*@Gsnixx requested to join the groupchat*

*@Barbra2.0 has accepted @Gsnixx request*

@Barbra2.0:Hi, welcome to the LGBTQ+ Alliance!!!, what are ur pronouns? 

@Gsnixx:Hi, my pronouns are She/They i'm a lesbian and i'd prefer to not say my name

@Barbra2.0:That's ok i also prefer it that way tbh, my pronouns are She/Her and i'm bisexual btw

@Gsnixx:Great, so what do we do here? 

@Barbra2.0:I hadn't really tought of that tbh, but umm maybe we could talk about any problems you have? 

@Gsnixx:Sure, well there's this girl I like 

@Gsnixx:But i'm not sure if it's just a crush or sm more yk?

@Barbra2.0:Oh no I get it, I also have a crush in a girl,she was kinda my gay awakening lol

@Gsnixx:Really, who is she? 

@Gsnixx:If you don't mind telling me

@Barbra2.0:No it's ok, I cant give you a hint

@Barbra2.0:She's a really popular cheerleader and she's also blonde

@Gsnixx:Oh

@Gsnixx:Cool

@Barbra2.0:Hey it's everything ok? 

@Gsnixx:idk

@Gsnixx:I think we may have the same crush

@Barbra2.0:Your crush it's a really popular cheerleader that is also blonde? 

@Gsnixx:Yup

@Gsnixx:Ykw this could get really uncomfortable so I will just tell you who she is

@Barbra2.0:And I will also tell you who she is, is the fair thing

@Gsnixx:Sure,at the count of three

@Barbra2.0:One

@Gsnixx:Two 

@Barbra2.0:Three

@Gsnixx:Quinn Fabray 

@Barbra2.0:Brittany S. Pierce 

@Gsnixx:What?!?! You like Brittany, she's my best friend

@Barbra2.0:You like Quinn Fabray!!!!! 

@Barbra2.0:Wait...Santana? 

@Gsnixx:NO

@Barbra2.0:But you said Brittany was your best friend

@Gsnixx:I'm not Santana!!! 

@Barbra2.0:Santana please, it's ok you can trust me

@Barbra2.0:I will tell you my name if you want to

@Gsnixx:Ok, what's your name

@Barbra2.0:I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry 

@Gsnixx:Wait

@Gsnixx:UR GAY

@Gsnixx:I knew it

@Gsnixx:Judgemental bitch+Closeted lesbian=Awesome gaydar

@Gsnixx:Wait... so that means u like Brittany

@Barbra2.0:Yeah, ever since she kissed me in freshman year, for her record thing remember? 

@Gsnixx:Right

*@Theatherandfashion entered the chat*

@Theatherandfashion:It's been 5 hours and there's already a shitload of messages, what's going up? 

@Theatherandfashion:I read everything now, hi Santana (i'm Kurt btw) 

@Gsnixx:Oh, hi Kurt

@Theatherandfashion:Nice to see u here, I didn't knew u were gay but honestly i'm not surprised

@Theatherandfashion:Also wtf Rach

@Theatherandfashion:U LIKE BRITTANY

@Barbra2.0:UGH

@Barbra2.0:I already regret telling you 

@Gsnixx:Oh this is gonna be so much fun

@Barbra2.0:Why aren't we also teasing Santana for her crush on Quinn? 

@Theatherandfashion: Because it's obvious looking back at it Rachel keep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, hope u like it!!!
> 
> Also I don't think saying ur pronouns was a thing in 2009 so just pretend with me


End file.
